creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
ONI
Z tym o czym nie mamy pojęcia nie powinno się igrać. Normalną rzeczą jest ludzka ciekawość ale ona najczęściej prowadzi do zguby a nawet śmierci. Powoduje, że człowiek staje się obłąkany, zagubiony i samotny. Zostaje sam jeden w wielkim świecie, który miażdży go z każdej strony. Nie pomaga tylko pogrąża go jeszcze bardziej i bardziej tak, że zostajemy na samym dnie. W 1920 roku gazety pisały o zamknięciu szpitala psychiatrycznego. Nikt nie zna dokładnie powodu jego zamknięcia. Pisano jedynie, że szpital zbankrutował i nie było innego wyjścia. Co stało się z pacjentami? Mówiono, że wywieziono ich do innych szpitali psychiatrycznym w całym kraju. Ale czy ktoś w to wierzył? Niezupełnie. Ludzie wnioskowali różne teorie na temat tego co stało się ostatniej nocy. Po jakimś czasie z domów znajdujących się przy szpitalu zaczęli masowo wyprowadzać się ludzie. Pakowali się w pośpiechu i uciekali. Jak najdalej. Nikt nie odważył się mówić, każdy się bał. Za wyjątkiem kobiety o imieniu Lucy, która powiedziała w pośpiechu. Była przy tym nerwowa i zdenerwowana. Obawiała się czegoś ale nikt nie wiedział czego. Nerwowo rozglądała się na boki. Jej słowa zszokowały wszystkich. - Dlaczego wyprowadziła się Pani? - Nie mogłam już ich znieść… - Kogo nie mogła Pani znieść. Co wydarzyło się? Kobieta nerwowo rozejrzała się na boki, po czym znowu zaczęła mówić: - ONI przychodzili każdej nocy. Stali pod domem i wołali o pomoc. A gdy wychodziło się do nich ONI znikali. Potem widywało się ich postacie stojące nad łóżkiem, po czym rozpływały się w powietrzu. - Mówili coś kim są i skąd pochodzą? - Mówili… - Co takiego? - Że człowiek nie powinien umierać samotny i opuszczony. Twierdzili, że pochodzą z zakładu psychiatrycznego na wzgórzu. - Jakieś szczegóły? - Tylko takie, że oni przerażali… Po kilkudziesięciu latach miasto opustoszało po czym zostało zburzone jednak wielki szpital psychiatryczny został i nadal stał w nienaruszonym stanie. Jedyne co się w nim zmieniło to to, że był coraz bardziej przerażający. Po pewnym czasie ludzie zapomnieli o nim. Ci którzy wiedzieli o tym, że on tam jest umarli na choroby lub ze starości. Nowe pokolenie nie pamiętało już o tej tragedii, która domagała się jedynie zrozumienia. W 2006 roku szpital nadal stał na wzgórzu. Samotny i opuszczony. Kupił go jakiś człowiek, który zlecił sprawdzenie budynku i jego przeszłości grupie ludzi, którzy zajmowali się zjawiskami paranormalnymi. Ich zadanie było proste, sprawdzić w jakim stanie jest budynek i czy nadaje się do zamieszkania. Wśród dziesięcioosobowej grupy był Simon. Od samego początku gdy tam weszli czuł się dziwnie. Przeszywały go dreszcz na myśl o ciemnym budynku. - Rozdzielamy się. Przeszukamy budynek i wracamy. Nie podoba mi się to miejsce – Powiedział Simon po czym rozdzielił grupę. Pięć osób udało się w prawo w stronę jadalni i gabinetów zabiegowych. Kolejna grupa wraz z Simonem poszła w przeciwną stronę, gdzie znajdowała się kostnica i pokoje chorych. Michela przeraziła kwestia udania się do kostnicy. Chociaż doskonale wiedział, że szpital od dawna jest pusty, coś mu w tym miejscu nie odpowiadało. Czuł przerażenie i lęk. Przed czym? Sam tego dokładnie nie wiedział. Starał się uspokoić myśli tym, że przecież oprócz ich nikogo tam nie ma. Udawało mu się to jedynie przez pierwsze 30 minut. Wtedy radio które niósł Simon odezwało się: - Grupa B… – Nastąpił trzask. W radiu słychać było spanikowane krzyki – Grupa B, pomóżcie nam! – Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie krzyczał rozpaczliwie. - Gdzie jesteście? – Zawołał do radia Simon. - W jednym z gabinetów do przeprowadzania sekcji zwłok…! - Co tam się dzieje! - Nie wiemy… ale dwóch już nie żyje – Gdy Simon to usłyszał przeszedł go po plecach zimny dreszcz. Nie żyją? Ale jak to? - Grupa A co się z nimi stało? – Jednak głos w radiu nie odpowiedział. Przez chwilę słyszeli wszyscy krzyki przerażonych ludzi, którym towarzyszył płacz. - Wynosimy się stąd – Powiedział Gerth. - I zostawimy ich tam? – Simon spojrzał na Gertha. Lecz on nic nie odpowiedział – Idziemy zobaczyć co tam się stało. Ktoś zawraca? – Spojrzał na 4 ludzi stojących przed nim. Czuł ich strach ale nie powiedział im tego. Wiedział, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobią reszta może zginąć. Ale co u diabła się tam działo? Dwóch już nie żyło? Simon miał wiele wersji zdarzenia. Może osunął się kawałek budynku a może? Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Przecież to nie było możliwe żeby szpital nadal był zamieszkany. Grupa z Simonem na czele pobiegła w kierunku gabinetów. Nie słyszeli niczego co by mogła wskazywać na miejsce w jakim mogli by się znajdować inni. - Stójcie! – Rozkazał Simon. Uklęknął na ziemię i dotknął lepkiej czerwonej cieczy na ziemi. - Krew! – Wrzasnął z przerażenia Tody. - Zamknij się! Ktoś z naszych prawdopodobnie jest ranny więc musimy się pospieszyć – Wtedy usłyszeli ciche pojękiwanie dobiegające zza drzwi, które były obok nich. Gerth spojrzał Simonowi w oczy. Nie chciał tam wchodzić. Nie chciał zobaczyć co za tymi drzwiami może się znajdować. Simon wyjął pistolet i ostrożnie podszedł do drzwi. Szyld widniejący na nich wskazywał na to, że jest to jeden z wielu gabinetów zabiegowych dla pacjentów. Simon powoli na palcach odliczył do 3 i szybko otworzył drzwi. Pierwszy jaki jego odruch był po wejściu tam to wydostanie się stamtąd. Cofnął się i stanął za drzwiami zwracając cały dzisiejszy posiłek. Reszta również cofnęła się od drzwi z obrzydzeniem. Byli gotowi na spotkanie się ze śmiercią ale nie ze śmiercią w taki okrutny sposób. Simon ponownie wszedł aby przyjrzeć się dokładniej temu co zobaczył. W gabinecie znajdowało się 5 łóżek operacyjnych. Simon rozpoznał ludzi, którzy na nich leżeli. Grupa A… Krew pokrywała większą powierzchnię białych kafelek na ścianach i podłodze? Grupę A rozpoznał tylko dzięki ich twarzą, które doskonale znał. Znał przecież tych ludzi z którymi pracował od niepamiętnych czasów. Ich palce leżały na podłodze. W ustach mieli rozciągacze, które przy maksymalnym rozchyleniu w ustach powodowały wyrwanie żuchwy i miażdżenie jej. Ale to nie spowodowało ich śmierci. Śmierć spowodował nieprofesjonalne rozcięcie brzucha. Całą anatomie człowieka można było oglądać przez te otwory. Serce, jelita, wątroba. Rozcięcie od krtanie do pępka. Wtedy Simon zobaczył coś bardziej przerażającego. U jednego z nich nadal biło serce. Widział pulsujący organ. Podszedł. Mężczyzna odwrócił w jego kierunku głowę. Wtedy rozpoznał kim on był. To był Jessy. Jego jedyny i najukochańszy syn. - Z późno przyszliście – Uśmiechnął się – Oni byli wcześniej. - Kto? - ONI! - Czemu nie umierasz? Przecie powinieneś się wykrwawić! - ONI powiedzieli, że tutaj się nie umiera. Tutaj się rozpoczyna nowe życie! - Ale kim się ONI! – Jednak oczy mężczyzny zamknęły się. Simon stracił jego puls. Spojrzał na resztę swojej grupy. Żałował, że nie zabrał Jessego ze sobą. Przecież on był taki młody. Co on teraz zrobi bez niego? - Musimy się stąd wydostać! – Powiedział Gerth i poklepał Simona po ramieniu – Przykro mi z powodu Jessego. Ale już nic nie możemy zrobić – Simon popatrzał na niego oczami pełnymi łez. - Masz rację… Musimy się stąd jak najszybciej wydostać… - Ale co z nimi? – Gabriel spojrzał przerażonym wzrokiem na Simona – Przecież nie możemy ich tutaj zostawić – Simona jednak minął go obojętnie i wraz z resztą udał się w kierunku wyjścia. Mężczyzna odwrócił się aby spojrzeć ostatni raz i pobiegł za resztą. Nie miał ochoty zostawać w tym okropnym miejscu. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to co ich dopadło może dopaść także ich. - Drzwi są na dole powinniśmy być tam za 10 minut – Wszyscy prawie biegli. Chcieli się wydostać jak najszybciej. Gdy dotarli do wyjścia, ciężkie metalowe drzwi były zamknięte. - I co teraz? – Powiedział Michel. W jego żyłach gotowała się krew, bał się panicznie i chciał uciekać ale ogarnęło go jeszcze większe przerażenie gdy ponownie potrząsnął drzwiami. - Przestań nimi szarpać – Krzyknął Simona – Widzisz chyba, że są zamknięte i nie wyjdziemy stąd tę…! - A jest stąd jakieś inne wyjście? – Michel odszedł od drzwi. - Jest… - Jakie?! - Przez kostnice – Simona z trudem wypowiedział te słowa. Nie miał zamiaru pakować się w miejsce gdzie trzymano zwłoki ludzkie – Jest tam wyjście którędy wywożono martwe zwłoki po epidemiach i chorobach aby nie pokazywać ich publicznie – Rzeczywiście, było tam jeszcze jedno wyjście. Przez chwilę Simona zastanawiał się dlaczego tak mało wyjść Mozę być w szpitalu ale od razu zrozumiał dlaczego. Przecież to był dom wariatów, którzy przecież za wszelką cenę starali się uciekać stąd. A dwoje wyjść znacznie utrudniało im ucieczkę stąd, która praktycznie była niewykonalna. - Ja tam nie idę! – Gabriel oparł się o ścianę. - Nie zachowuj się jak mały kapryśny bachor! – Ponaglił go Justin – Przecież to może przyjść znowu w każdej chwili! - Co? Duchy? – Gabriel wybuchł panicznym śmiechem – Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Przecież cokolwiek to jest i ponownie przyjdzie, mamy broń więc w czym problem? - W tym, że ja nie mam zamiaru ryzykować własnym życiem i życiem reszty – Simona stanął przed nim. Wrzała w nim wściekłość. Zgadzał się po części z Gabrielem, ale ryzykowanie życia było niedopuszczalne. Mogli uciec przez kostnicę, wyjście było więc po co ryzykować? - Przyznaj się Gabriel… boisz się – Michel zaczął się śmieć – Boisz się jak małe dziecko, które chce wracać do rodziców, słyszałeś Kris? Gabriel chce do mamusi – Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. - Przestańcie! Jak chcecie to idźcie, ja tu zostaje! - Chodźcie – Powiedział Simona do reszty, która od razu poszła za nim – Jakbyś nas szukał to poszliśmy na dół. - Idźcie i krzyż na drogę… palanty – Dodał gdy znikli z pola widzenia Co za idioci. Czego tu się bać? Przecież duchy nie istnieją więc to musi być człowiek… a jak jest to człowiek to… Wyciągnął pistolet i odbezpieczył go. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego to zrobił. Bał się? Przecież nie było czego. A nawet gdyby ktoś przyszedł to zafunduje mu kulkę w łeb i będzie po sprawie. Siedział sam. Rozglądał się bacznie na wszystkie strony, obserwował każdy kąt. Niespodziewanie usłyszał szuranie. Wstrząsnął nim zimny dreszcz. - Jest tam ktoś? – Powiedział i wstał. Pistolet przyłożył do piersi i poszedł w stronę z której dobiegały odgłosy. Wszedł za zakręt i stanął. *** - słyszeliście? – Powiedział Simon. Całym szpitalem wstrząsnął przeraźliwy krzyk. - Co to było? – Michel przycisnął się do ściany. – Gabriel. Pewnie postradał zmysły - A może coś mu się stało – Simon spojrzał na niego i zmarszczył czoło. - Kiedy w końcu zrozumiecie, że tutaj niczego nie ma! A jak są to ludzie a Gabriel ma broń! - Ale jednak coś dopadło tamtych! A oni też mieli broń! Czy ty Simon nie widzisz co się tutaj dzieje? To jest przeklęte miejsce! Coś jest nie tak! Wszyscy zginiemy! – Michel przewrócił się na ziemię gdy Simon uderzył go w twarz. - Wstawaj! Nie wracamy się… Rozumiesz? – Michel przytaknął głową. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Bał się ale nie mógł powiedzieć tego głośno. Ale czy przypadkiem życie nie jest ważniejsze? Życie Gabriela? Simon przez chwilę zwątpił w swoje teorie. Ten krzyk był pełen strachu, bólu. Krzyk, który również wołał o pomoc. Ale co oni mogli zrobić? Nie wiedzieli z kim, może nawet z czym mają do czynienia. Nie! Otrząsnął się… Duchów nie ma i nigdy nie było. - Schodzisz pierwszy – Rozkazał Simon, Justinowi – Odbezpiecz broń i zawołaj na kiedy będziesz już na dole. Justin ostrożnie zszedł krętymi schodami na dół. Broń trzymał blisko siebie. Doszedł w końcu do drzwi na których był napis „Kostnica” i pchnął je. W jego nozdrza uderzył niesamowity odór stęchlizny i zgnilizny. - O cholera… – Warknął - Co się stało? - Tu strasznie cuchnie! - Teren czysty? - Tak możecie schodzić – Cała grupa zeszła i dołączyła do Justina. Simon na bocznej ścianie znalazł włącznik i zapalił światło. - Teraz już wiemy co tak śmierdzi – Rzekł zatykając ręką nos. Pomieszczenie miało około 20 metrów długości. Pod ścianami leżały łóżka a na nich rozkładające się szczątki ludzkie. – Mam dość wrażeń jak na jeden dzień. - Widocznie nie wywieźli ciał a powinni to zrobić – Simon rozglądał się z obrzydzeniem po sali. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że pozostawiono te ciała samym sobie, żeby zgniły. - Przecież takie coś może wywołać groźne epidemie, które szybko się rozprzestrzenią – Justin spojrzał na jedno z ciał. Podszedł do niego bliżej. Rozpoznał w tym ciele kobietę. Miała rude długie włosy, które bezwładnie zwisały ze stołu. Nie miała oczy, usta były poprzecinanie. Zajrzał pod stół i o mały włos co by się nie przewrócił – Simon? - Co się stało? - Spójrz – Zajrzeli pod stół – To nie była kostnica – Wstał. - Ale… – jąknął się Michel – Przecież na drzwiach pisało, że to kostnica – Simon spojrzał na niego po czym oparł się o mokrą i śliską ścianę. – A jednak to co mówili o tym miejscu to prawda… - Simon? – Jednak mężczyzna nie odwrócił się w kierunku Justina – Czekam na wyjaśnienia. Co tu się do cholery dzieje. Czemu ci ludzi są przykuci do łóżka i czemu pod nimi są butle z krwią! Justin podszedł do rudej kobiety. Spojrzał na jej rękę zwisającą ze stołu. W żyły wbita była igła a do jej ciała wpływała krew z butli pod stołem. - Przecież to jest chore! Po co martwym ludziom krew! – Michel rozejrzał się ze strachem w koło. - Nie powinno nas tutaj być – Justin zadrżał – Jednak ten kto zadzwonił do mnie w nocy i ostrzegł mnie, że mamy tutaj nie przychodzić miał rację. - O czym ty do cholery gadasz? Jaki człowiek? I czemu mówisz nam to dopiero teraz?! - Bo myślałem, że to zwykłe żarty… Nie raz się przecież zdarzały. Nie należy wierzyć niesprawdzonym pogłoskom ! – Drżał jak o tym mówił. Powinien był uwierzyć mężczyźnie z którym rozmawiał zaledwie kilka godzin temu przez telefon. Chciał ich ostrzec ale on go zignorował narażając na śmierć swoich towarzyszy… I skazując na śmierć własnego syna. - Co ci powiedział ten mężczyzna i co do diaska wiesz?! - Tylko tyle, że powiedział, że one chcą krwi i, że to jest pułapka a my jesteśmy zwierzyną. - Czy to jakieś porąbane Realisty Show? Może obserwują nas teraz tysiące ludzi na zewnątrz i się z nas śmieją? – Kris wpadł w histerie. - Obawiam się, że nie. Przecież sam widziałeś co się stało z moim synem, co się stało z resztą! Nie żyją! - No to reasumując… Zostaliśmy tutaj uwięzieni celowo? Po co? Po co ktokolwiek miałby nas tutaj zamykać. - Chodźcie zobaczyć co znalazłem – Zawołał Michel – Patrzcie – Wszyscy spojrzeli na cztery puste łóżka – Na dole są butle, puściuteńkie – Simon spojrzał pod łóżko. Rzeczywiście butle, które powinny być napełnione krwią skończył się. - A zatem mamy do czynienia z czymś co dawno nie powinno żyć – Simon zadrżał. Poczuł strach, strach, który ogarnął całe jego ciało. Czuł się jak w pułapce z której nie może się wydostać. Jak w koszmarze, który nie skończy się dobrze. Jednak nie był sam, miał przecież czworo towarzyszy. Ale jeśli oni zginą a on zostanie sam? Nie! Nie chciał o tym myśleć. - A więc to co wstało z tego stołu poluje na nas? Dobrze rozumie – Jednak nikt nie odpowiedział na pytanie Crisa. Wszystkich ogarnął paniczny strach. - Musimy się stąd jak najszybciej wydostać – Michel udał się w kierunku wyjścia. - Stój! Nikt się stąd nie ruszy! – Simon spojrzał na niego. Rozumiał jego strach, lęk przed śmiercią. Ale przecież nikt nie chciał umierać. - To jaki jest twój plan? – Zakpił Kris – Będziemy siedzieć w tej „kostnicy” i czekać aż tym zmorą również skończy się krew w butlach a wtedy co? - Wtedy będziemy się bronić - Nie lepiej od razu strzelić im w łeb? Niech poczują i udławią się własną krwią! – Justin wycelował rudej kobiecie w głowę – Nie mam zamiaru czekać tutaj aż one same wstaną. - Justin… – jąknął się Simon – Justin… - Przecież chyba nie zaprzeczysz, że nie możemy tego zrobić… - Justin! - Boże Święty o co ci chodzi? - Odwróć się! - Do cholery jasnej – Gdy Justin się odwrócić nie potrafił już ruszyć się z miejsca. Wtedy Justinowi przeleciało życie przed oczami i umarł. Jego towarzysze też. Kategoria:Opowiadania